


I am impressed

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Liquid Breathing, Restraints, Torture, Whump, amow march madness, defiant whumpee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack is taken during an op, he does what he does best, buying time so his team can get him out. The game changes as it turns out Mac is taken as well.
Kudos: 28





	I am impressed

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlet fills the prompt ‘defiant whumpee’ in week 2 of amow.

Jack groans when he finally is able to get his thoughts together. Shit, he is still with the guys who took him. Why did he think differently? Never mind, he probably has the mother of concussions, since the guys here think he is some sort of punching bag. One eye is swollen shut, but that was to be expected. His nose is definitely broken and he feels with his tongue, but at the moment his teeth seem to be holding. Good, he hates to explain his dentist again why he has a tooth knocked loose.

‘I must say, I am impressed Jack.’

Jack flinches, he hadn´t noticed he wasn’t alone. He blames the concussion, his ears are ringing after one of the man hit him on the ear.

‘What is there not impressed to be about?’ Jack leers.

‘I would have thought you would have talked by now, but you haven´t, so I am also convinced that you won´t talk...’

Jack smiles.

‘…when we continue like his.’

That doesn´t sound good. Jack’s gut clenches, something is up.

‘So last chance, are you ready to talk?’

‘I don’t know… being used as a punching bag, what is there not to like.’

‘I must admit Jack, you are tougher than I thought. But every man has his weakness, and yours is not pain… It is something else.’

‘Give it your best shot Franklin, your last man had a more of a bitch slap to him.’

The man he is referring to, steps towards him but Franklin waves him off.

‘You are not getting away that easy Jack, but you will tell me what I want, don’t worry.’

‘Talk talk talk, you are so full of yourself, Franklin, just get on with it, already.’

‘Ok, if you insist.’

Franklin flicks his fingers and two men leave the room. Jack does his best to look disinterested, but his gut clenches, Franklin has something up his sleeve and his sure he is not going to like whatever it is.

The moment the door enters, the two men re-appear dragging someone with them. The man has a bag over his head, but Jack would recognize those chinos everywhere. Mac!

Jack does his best not to show any emotions. When Mac is dragged to a chair across from him, he looks with disinterest towards Franklin. The men use duct tape to secure Mac to the chair.

‘Oh, you can give me that look as much as you like, but I know what Mister Macgyver means to you, Jack, so you can stop pretending, but I will give you points for trying.’

Franklin pulls the bag from Mac’s face and Mac’s head drops unceremoniously to his chest when it is released. Franklin accepts something from one of the men, breaks it and holds it under Mac’s nose, who jerks and then lifts his head, trying to pull away from the offensive smell.

‘Welcome back mister Macgyver.’

Mac blinks against the lights and when his eyes fall on Jack, he shows no recognition.

‘What do you want from me?’

‘Ah, another actor, don’t bother Mister Macgyver, we all know who you are. And I don’t want anything from you mister Macgyver. It is Jack who has the answers. So Jack, ready to talk?’

When Jack doesn´t say anything, Franklin smiles. That is never a good sign.

‘Well, I was hoping you would keep your mouth shut, because I have a special treat in stall for mister Macgyver here. I have never used it but I do like to experiment and I read so much about it, I couldn’t resist. Gentlemen, if you would?’

One of the man leaves to get something and when he comes back it appears to be some sort of box with windows. Jack is not sure what it is supposed to be and he can see Mac is equally thrown. When they fasten it around Mac’s head, he tries to prevent that, but with his legs and hands duct taped to the chair, there isn´t much he can do. And soon the box is fastened around is head. A rubber around his neck seal it off. Both men don´t say anything as it is unclear why this contraption is fastened around Mac’s head. It isn´t until the moment one of the men enters with a jug of liquid, Jack’s eyes widen.

‘Wait stop!’

‘Oh, are we ready to talk all of a sudden? Don’t, I want to see this through, so don’t talk on my account.’

One of the man takes a hold of the box, so Mac can´t shake it off. He still hasn´t seen the man, so he doesn´t know what is coming, but he can see the anguish on Jack’s face. It isn´t until the moment the start pouring and Mac feels the liquid that he realizes what is going on and he starts trashing, but the tape holds and all he can do is shake his head in the box, which is held steady by one of the goons.

The moment the water reaches his mouth, Mac stills, he realizes there is nothing he can do to prevent this, so he forces himself to not make this harder on Jack, he has been shouting and pulling his restraints. His resolve however vanishes, the moment the liquid reaches his nose and water enters his airway. He can’t but struggles, his survival mechanism tells him too.

‘Stop, your killing him!’

‘Well, you had your chance to talk, now let’s see this through, shall we?’

Jack can only imagine what Mac must be going through. The kid has been water boarded and nearly drowned before, so he knows how it feels to drown. Luckily Mac passes out somewhere in the process and that doesn´t stop the man from continuing pouring until the box is completely filled. Jack watches with fascination that Mac continues to breathe. He isn’t drowning and he can see Mac’s chest keeping going up and down.

‘Isn’t this cool? He is breathing the liquid. It’s called perfluorocarbon and it can carry more oxygen and carbon dioxide than blood. I think it is just fascinating. Shall we wait until he wakes up, he just fainted, so he will wake up, that will be fun, don’t you think?’

‘I will never tell you , you do understand that, don’t you? Not after what you just did.’

‘Did I tell you how it will feel when we drain the perfuorocarbon? It won’t be pleasant, but then again, maybe you have some sort of kink and you like what you see?’

The moment Mac wakes can’t be missed, he jerks and then the panic is back, full blown. That is, until he realizes that he still submerged but not dead. He takes deep breaths and nothing happens, he can. Jack can see that now his scientific side is triggered and he is studying the liquid around him.

That is not what Franklin had in mind, so he opens the box and the liquids immediately drains, leaving Mac hacking and coughing so bad, he start puking.

‘Oh my, that looks nasty.’

Mac does his best to get the fluid out of his lungs , but it keeps coming and he doesn´t seem to be able to pull in a breath.

‘Breathe Mac, you can do it. The stuff in your lungs allows you to continue breathing, so keep calm and breathe.’ Jack encourages.

‘Yeah Mac, we can’t have you croak on us, just yet. Jack still has to tell me a story, or I will do it again. I would like to see how many time we can drown you. It will be a nice experiment for future references.’

‘Fuck you Franklin.’ Jack curses.

Mac continues to cough and vomit up the liquid, but he is able to pull in breaths in between.

‘So Jack, what is it going to be, are you tell me what I want to know or do we need to repeat that little experiment.’

‘Go to hell!’

‘Mac here will go first, I will make sure of that. But suit yourself.’

Franklin closes the box again and Mac’s eyes widen. But before anybody can do anything, a Phoenix TAC team enters the room. The team leader immediately calls for EMT’s and cuts Mac loose first. Mac bends over, coughing and the two agents, put him in recovery position while the leader frees Jack. Franklin and his men are cuffed and escorted out. While Jack kneels next to Mac.

‘God kid, are you alright?’

Mac nods, still wheezing for breathe.

EMT’s enter the scene and check over Mac, deciding he will need to be checked out in the ER to make sure his lungs are clear. Jack also gets a short check-up, which earns him a ride to the ER as well. The TAC team leader tells the EMT’s that both men need to be taken to Phoenix medical. The EMT’s look a bit skeptical, but when the man shows his badge they nod. Both men are strapped to a gurney and brought to the ambulance. Mac is laying on his side, because there is still fluid leaking from his mouth, especially when he coughs.

‘Are you OK, Mac?’

Mac nods, not trusting that he won’t start coughing again if he tries to talk. He didn't want the oxygen mask over his face and Jack explained to the EMT's that he would hold it himself. So Mac is holding it a bit away from his face, but Jack hopes enough oxygen makes it to his lungs until doc Carl can have a look at him. 

‘And I am fine, don' t worry about me. These are just scratches.’

Mac rolls his eyes, but concentrates on pulling in air. The whole ordeal took a lot out of him, so he closes his eyes. They are safe.


End file.
